Chara's First Child
by CringeFicer
Summary: Chara and Flowey have a very interesting relationship. One day, Flowey has sex with Chara and it turns out, she's pregnant! What will happen now that she will be having a baby of her own at such a young age? Find out in this fanfiction!


It was a normal day in the Surface. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, on days like these, kids like Frisk, Chara and Monster Kid...should be playing outside. It was 3:00 in the afternoon, and Frisk was playing soccer with her friend, Monster Kid at the local park. Toriel watched as the two kids play, supervising them as a mother would. Monster Kid's mother was there too, sitting next to Toriel on the bench. Sitting next to them, on the ground, were Chara and Flowey.

"Chara, why don't you join your sister and her friend for a game of soccer?" asked Toriel.

"Because..." Chara said. "I'm not into playing sports. I'd rather just sit here thinking about how I'm going to kill those two idiots."

"Now don't say that!" Toriel said. "You shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that. Now go play with your sister and have fun." She continued.

Chara sighed heavily like how someone being forced to do something that they don't want to do would. "Do I have to?" She asked.

"Well, if you want." Said Toriel. "I suggest you do it because it could be good exercise and I don't like to see you sit here and look miserable."

Chara just looked at her. "I don't need exercise." She mumbled to herself. "And i'm not miserable. I'm perfectly fine." Chara then got up and put Flowey into a flower pot that she brought with her so that she can bring Flowey with her wherever she goes. She decided to go to the swing-set to swing by herself since she didn't feel like playing soccer with Frisk and Monster Kid and she didn't want Toriel to continue pestering her about how she needs to play and exercise and whatnot.

"Flowey, can you push me?" Chara asked.

"And how exactly am I going to do that?" Flowey said. "I don't have arms you know."

"You have roots, don't you?" Chara responded. "Can't you just push me with that?"

"Hmm, well, I guess you do have a point." Said Flowey.

He then pushed Chara on the swing with his roots.

"Higher!" Chara demanded.

He pushed Chara harder so that she could go higher.

"Higher!" Chara demanded again.

He continued to keep pushing her harder so that she could go even higher than before.

"HIGHER!" Chara kept yelling.

"Geese, how high do you want to go? Do you want to see outer space or something?"

Chara just laughed and Flowey pushed harder and harder on the swing. She went higher and higher, until Flowey pushed her a bit too hard and she ended up flying off the swing. She screamed for dear life, only to be rescued by what felt like a vine wrapping around her and gently putting her back on the ground.

"Wow, you saved my life!" Chara said. She then hugged Flowey. He tried to hide the fact that he was blushing though. He didn't really like it that much and he didn't really understand why he was doing it. He then realized how hard Chara was hugging him and told her to stop because it was getting hard for him to breathe. She let go of him and went to go play on the slide. When she was done sliding on the slide, she saw Frisk and Monster Kid walk into the playground.

"Hey, Chara!" Frisk said, waving "Hi" to her while doing it.

"What are you doing here?" Chara asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to come here and play with you...you looked kind of lonely here, just playing by yourself." Frisk answered.

"I'm not by myself!" Chara said. "I've got Flowey with me." She said while picking up Flowey in his flower pot.

"Well, I thought that maybe you could use more people to play with." Said Frisk.

"Well I'm fine, than you very much. Now, how about you go back to playng that stupid ball game with that no-arms friend of yours." Chara remarked.

"Hey!" Monster Kid exclaimed. "Just because I have no arms doesn't mean that I'm bad at playing soccer! In fact, I-I'm actually pretty good at it." He continued.

"Oh really? Then how come I saw that ball hit your face half of the time?" Chara said.

Monster Kid realized that his face was hurting and probably bruised.

"Um, well, I...I just have to adjust my passing, that's all." Said Monster Kid.

"Well I think you'd have much better balance if you had a pair of arms." Chara said condescendingly.

Monster Kid hung his head in shame.

"You know what Frisk, let's go. Your sister is mean." He said.

"No she isn't." Frisk said. "She could be nice, right, Chara?"

Chara just went back to swinging on the swing set with Flowey, completely ignoring what Frisk just said.

"Chara?" Frosk continued. But she still got no answer.

Finally, Frisk realized that Chara probably wasn't in a good mood enough to play with them. She and Monster Kid went back to the soccer field to see if they could play with someone else. Luckily, other children had come to the park and played along with them. More kids started going to the playground. When they offered to play with Chara, she just gave them a cold stare until they were intimidated enough to go play somewhere else and leave her and Flowey alone. A young child, about three years old went up to Flowey.

"Flower!" she said excitedly. She then began to pull off one of Flowey's petals, but immediately stopped when he hissed at her, making the same face that he does when he tells Frisk to "Die" if she dodges the friendiness pellets. She screamed in terror and went crying to her mother. The mother scowled at Flowey and suggested that the child and her family go to a different playground with "much nicer children to play with and less evil flowers." It was then 6:00 and the sky appeared to be getting darker.

"Come on kids, it's time to go home!" Toriel called out so that Chara, Frisk and Flowey could hear her. Frisk said goodbye to Monster Kid and came rushing towards Toriel with her soccer ball. Chara also came, carrying Flowey with her. They went into Toriel's car, which was a minivan, and she drove them back to their home.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Said Toriel.

"It sure was!" Said Frisk.

"I guess it was okay." Said Chara.

"It could've been better." Said Flowey.

"Oh you guys." Said Toriel to Chara and Flowey. "Why can't you two just be more positive?"

"Because I lost my ability to feel emotions, don't you remember?" Said Flowey.

Toriel sighed. "Well, I guess that's true. For you, it's understandable, but as for Chara..." She then looked at Chara.

"Ugh!" Chara said, "Can't I just be who I want to be? I'll never be that 'sweet, innocent, little cinnomon roll child' that you've always wanted, and that's a fact!"

Toriel then sighed, she didn't feel like fighting with her adopted daughter. She knew that what Chara said was probably true and just accepted her defeat. When they got home, she told them to go clean themselves and put their clothes to wash since they were probably a little bit dirty from playing. Frisk went in to take a shower first. While washing herself she was singing "Stronger Than You", the version that she would sing. After she was finished Chara went in the shower with Flowey.

"Flowey, are you really the only person in the whole world that understands me?" She asked.

"Well, now that you thnk of it, I think I am." Flowey answered.

"I bet some day we will have a Genocide Run. Just you wait." Said Chara. "After all, in this world, it's kill or be killed, isn't it?"

Flowey was excited that he heard those same exact words that he's been telling everyone come out of somebody elses mouth.

"Why, yes it is!" Said Flowey.

Flowey then grabbed the soap and started scrubbing Chara. Afterwords he decided to give Chara a little surprise by shoving one if his roots up her vagina.

"Ooh! Hey, save that for later!" Chara exclaimed.

"Sorry." Flowey said. "I couldn't help it."

Chara then got the shampoo and started washing her hair. Flowey offered to help. Next came conditioner. When Chara got out of the shower, Flowey got a towel and started drying her off. She then put on her pajamas and went to her bedroom with Flowey. Toriel came in and said "Goodnight" to each of them, kissing them on the cheek afterword. When they were sure that everyone was asleep, Flowey went and locked the door and Chara pulled the curtains to cover the windows. She layed down on the bed with her legs spread wide.

"So, you wanna finish what you were doing in the shower?" She asked.

Flowey excitedly nodded his head and pounced on Chara. He shoved his root back in Chara's vagina, thrusting it harder and harder.

Chara grunted in pleasure. "Yeah! Shove it in there! Stick it deeper!" She cried.

Flowey then pulled his root out and began to give Chara a good licking. Chara was giggling like a little anime schoolgirl because of how much it tickled. Flowey then felt like he was about to ejaculate pollen, and so he pulled his face away from Chara's pussy and sneezed his pollen all over the floor. He then got some tissues and cleaned it up. He then pulled Chara's panties back on and they both went to sleep. The next day was normal, Frisk went ovr to Monster Kid's house to play with him whil Chara and Flowey stayed home. They'd use this time to their advantage, if only Toriel had gone away. Luckily, Toriel said that she would be out to go get some groceries. However, she said that she would have Sans babysit them. Sans went to Toriel's house to watch over her two children. He asked Flowey and Chara if they needed anything, and they both said that they were fine. Sans then went into the living room to watch TV, assuming that the kids were fine.

"Finally, he's distracted." Said Chara.

They went into Chara's bedroom, making out as they walked in. Flowey, of coarse, made sure to lock the door so that nobody could walk in on them. Sans heard some weird grunting noises coming from the hall.

"What the hell?" Sans thought.

He went down the hall to see where the noises were coming from. It was coming from Chara's room. He was wondering if she was ok. Chara and Flowey both heard Sans' footsteps coming from down the hall. Chara began putting her clothes back on. He managed to unlock the door with a bobby pin and opened it up. What he saw was Chara trying to put her pants on and what appeared to be Flowey helping her.

"So that's where all the grunting came from." Sans said.

"Grunting? What grunting?" Chara said nervously.

"You know, if those pants don't fit you, I suggest losing some weight." Said Sans.

Chara then realized that Sans must've thought that the grunting was coming from her trying to put her pants on rather than from her and Flowey having sex. Chara and Flowey played along with this facade until Sans went back to the living room to watch TV again. Eventually he fell asleep. Chara and Flowey went down the hall to make sure that Sans was distracted and sure enough, they found him sleeping. He appeared to be knocked out cold. This was great for them because now this meant that they could go on with their fucking without worrying about Sans interrupting them. They went back down the hall to Chara's bedroom to continue what they were doing. Flowey wrapped his vines and roots around Chara, feeling her up as he did. He shoved some of them up her vagina and anus, giving her double the plaesure. Chara was moaning with pleasure. Flowey then brought his lips to Chara's and the two of them began French kissing. Flowey's tounge was on Chara's and the sweet taste of the inside of Flowey's mouth made Chara want it more. It tasted like sweet nectar or honey. Flowey felt the same way for Chara since the inside of her mouth tasted like chocolate. When they were finished Frenching each other, Flowey spread Chara's legs and began eating her out and licking her pussy. But just as he was doing this, Toriel had come back inside the house with her groceries. She woke up Sans and asked her if her kids were ok.

"They're alright." Sans said. "Chara was just having a little trouble pulling her pants on, that was pretty much it."

Toriel was confused as to why her pants would stop fitting her, but she assumed that it was probably a result of eating too much chocolate. Eventually they both heard the same strange grunting noises that Sans had heard earlier.

"There it is again! You think maybe she'd just throw those pants away and wear a new pair or something." Sans said, but he then noticed something that he hadn't noticed before, along with the grunts were sound of moaning, almost like, moaning of pleasure? SEXUAL pleasure? Sans remembered that the sounds were coming from Chara's room, so that could only mean...

Toriel ran down the hall. There's no way a young child like Chara could be capable of having sex, unless, if it was a rape? But the moans of plasure sounded like they were coming from Chara, so it might not be rape? Toriel had to get to the bottom of this, what was going on in Chara's room? She then opened the door, she was able to do so since Flowey had forgotten to lock it, and what she saw was something that she thought she'd never see in her entire life. She almost couldn't even comprehend the sight as something real, but to her dismay, it definately WAS real.

"Flowey?! Chara?!" Exclaimed Toriel, in utter amazement at seeing her two children engaging in sexual intecoarse.

"M-Mother!" Flowey exlaimed.

"G-goat mom! Uh, it-it's not w-what it looks like!" Chara exclaimed afterword.

Sans then went up to see what was happening, and when he looked at what was in the room he immediately left. He said goodbye to Toriel and that he'd come back some other time. Toriel still stood there, speecheless, wondering what mistake she could've possibly made to have this end up happening. She began to feel sick to her stomach, and so she just closed the door and went to the bathroom to throw up. She then flushed the toilet, went down the hall to the kitchen to put the groceries and got ready for bed. She went to sleep that night hoping that what she saw was just a dream, but no matter how hard she tried to imagine that it was fake, she knew deep down in her mind, that it was in fact real, and so she would talk to them about it tomorrow. She felt her throast choke up a bit and tears running down her face. She was crying, and it was because she felt like she failed them as a mother. She thought she had taught them better, but perahps it just didn't work somehow. The worst part was that she started imagining Asriel on top of Chara instead of Flowey, and that was because she remembered that she had found out a long time ago that Flowey was indeed her son Asriel, but in a different body. She cried and wept all through the night until she fell asleep. Flowey continued eating out Chara's vagina. He licked and licked until he ejaculated pollen right up Chara's pussy. Chara began to cream herself as a result of this, but she still had some pollen inside of her vagina.

"That was great." Chara said, huffing after what had just happened.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Flowey said, also huffing.

The two kissed goodnight and then went to sleep. Two weeks later, Chara woke up with a massive headache. Chara groaned in pain as she woke up. Her head was hurting so much that it made her stomach hurt. In fact, her stomach hurt so much that she felt like she was going to puke, and that feeling is what caused her to rush to the bathroom and release last night's dinner and desert into the toilet. Her throat was hurting from the stomach acids that were released. She coughed and gagged and then the second wave of vomit came rushing through her throat out of her mouth. Toriel began to hear this awful noise and got out of bed to see if her child was okay. She went to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Are you alright, my child?" She asked Chara.

Chara wiped her nose and mouth with toilet paper and flushed the toilet.

"Do I look okay?" She answered.

She then walked up the steps on the stool in front of the sink to wahs her hands and when she was done Toriel took her hand and walked to Chara's bedroom with her. She gently picked up Chara and tucked her into bed. Chara went back to sleep. Toriel then put her hand onto Chara's forehead, it was warmer than usual. She then got a thermometer and put it in Chara's mouth. The temperature read "100.4 °F". She then rushed to go get Chara some tissues and clean the thermometer. She put the tissues on a small table next to her bed along with a small trash can with a bag in it for her to vomit into. She then noticed the small flower pot with a sleeping flower in it, it was, of coarse, Flowey. She then picked him up and put him in Frisk's room since she didn't want him to catch Chara's sickness. Flowey woke up later that morning. He found himself in a different room, Frisk's room. What the hell could Frisk possible want with me? He thought. He then pushed Frisk with his leaves until she woke up. She opened her eyes only to see an angry flower staring her in the face. She jumped back a little.

"Flowey?" Frisk said.

"What am I doing in your room? Hmm? Can you explain?" Flowey demanded.

"Look, I don't know how you got in my room, maybe somone put you here." Frisk responded.

"Who the hell would put me here?" said Flowey.

Frisk shrugged. "Maybe you were sleepwalking."

"Sleepwalking?" Flowey thought that was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard Frisk say. Frisk then got out of bed to brush her teeth and eat breakfast. Flowey then left Fisk's room to do the same. When they were finished brushing their teeth, Frisk picked up Flowey and rushed to the dining/living room, where the sweet aroma of chocolate chip pancakes was coming from.

"Oh boy! Pancakes!" Frisk said in excitement.

She sat down and poured some syrup on her pancakes and then began to eat them. Flowey ate his plain. Chara was slowly walking down the hall towards the dining/living room, but Toriel immediately got up out of her chair and took Chara back to her room. She tucked her back into bed.

"Why can't I have any chocolate chip pancakes?" Chara asked.

"Because you are sick, my child. Pancakes could ruin your digestive system right now. Here, eat these instead." Toriel held out a package of unsalted crackers. Chara took one of the small, sqare crackers out of the package and took a bite. It wasn't as good as chocolate-chip pancakes, but it would have to do. Toriel then went to the kitchen to give Chara the small bottle of ginger ale she bought for her. She put it on the small table next to the tissues. She then turned on the T.V. for Chara so she wouldn't be bored laying in bed all say and put the remote next to her so that she could change the channel whenevr she wanted. She also gave her her cell phone, which was previously charging.

"Remember, if you need anything, call me, okay?" Toriel said.

"I got you." Chara said.

Toriel then gently closed the door. Chara put the crackers and her cell phone on the table. She changed to channel to see if anything interesting was on. So far, nothing good was on, except some old Spongebob re-runs that were on Nickelodeon. The episode "Rock-a-Bye Bivalve" was on. This is the gay episode where Spongebob and Patrick raise a baby clam, isn't it? Chara thought to herself. She was still entertained nonetheless. Throughout the whole day, Chara stayed in her room watching television while eating crakers and soup that Toriel had made for her for lunch and dinner. She would occasionally vomit and wipe her runny nose and text Toriel to give her trash can a new bag whenever it was full. She missed Flowey even though she had only not seen him for only a day and wished that her stupid sickness would go away soon. Toriel then came in with two Advil pills, a bottle of water and some Pepto Bismol. She put the pills in Chara's hand and told her to swallow it with the water. Chara put the pills in her mouth and washed them down with the water. Toriel then filled a small spoon with some Pepto Bismol and poured it into Chara's mouth.

"There. Now your head and stomach aches will go away." She said.

She then kissed Chara goodnight on her forehead and Chara fell asleep. Two days later, her sickness had went away and she was ready to go back to school. At the school, Toriel had taught them about different kinds of bugs and took them outside to see them. They saw ladybugs, worms, butterflies, bees, ants, snails and other bugs. Frisk picked up a snail. She thought it was cute, but Chara thought it was disgusting.

"Ew, you're gonna pick up that slimy thing?" She said.

Frisk didn't care though. She was kind to all animals. Some kids were looking at some ants. Chara saw this as a perfect opportunity to use her magnifying glass. While the kids were marveling at the ants, Chara went over to them and put the magnifying glass in the sunlight, causing a beam of heat to come out of the magnifying glass and fry the ants alive. The kids screamed at Chara to stop and one smacked the magnifying glass out of her hand. Chara then picked the magnifying glass up again and this time aimed the heat beam at the kid who smacked the glass out of her hand. He screamed and ran to Toriel to tell her about what had happened and he went to the nurse's office to get an ice pack. Toriel then went over to Chara, who was still trying to kill the ants, and told her that what she did was wrong and that she should apologize to the kid.

"Why should I be the one to apologize? He was the one who knocked my magnifying glass out of my hand." She said.

"Well, he was trying to look at the ants and you were killing them! Now isn't that a rude thing to do?" Toriel said.

"Not really." Said Chara. "I was just trying to look at the ants with my magnifying glass."

"You're burning them alive." Toriel said. "You do know that, right?"

"I know." Said Chara. "I like seeing them burn. It's funny. You should try doing this some time."

"Chara, don't be like that." Toriel said. "You should know better than to hurt innocent animals."

"I thought ants were pests." Chara responded. "They are to me at least."

"Everything to you is a pest." Said Toriel. "You should really stop thinking like that. It's not good for you."

Chara just giggled and went away. She was bored of burning alive ants. She then went over to where the snails were and took out a salt shaker snd poured some salt on them. She laughed as they melted.

"Stop killing the snails!" A girl cried out.

"Try and make me." Chara said in response. She then took the cap off the salt shaker and poured all of the salt on all of the snails. She then put the cap back on the now empty salt shaker and ran off laughing. The kids were crying. One girl was taking pictures of some of the bugs. She then saw a beautiful butterfly, it was a Monarch. She waited for the butterfly to land on the flower, the right time to take the picture, but before she did Chara came in and smashed the butterfly whith a fly swatter.

"How couls you?! You killed the butterfly and ruined my picture!" The girl cried out.

Chara then snatched her camera away from her and threw it to the ground. It nearly broke. She ran off laughing again, until Toriel caught her.

"That's enough." She said.

Everyone circled around Chara. All of them scowling at her.

"Uuh, sorry?" Chara said.

Toriel then looked at her watch. It was 3:00. She sighed.

"Class dismissed." She said. Everyone came rushing back into the school to get their backpacks and go home. Chara was in trouble. Toriel told her that if she ever did that again then she would get grounded.

"Alright, alright, fine!" Chara said. "I won't try to kill bugs again."

Frisk then went uo to Chara.

"See, this is why nobody likes you." She said. "Now if you didn't come in and ruin everyone's fun, then maybe you'd have some more friends."

"Psht, I don't need friends." Said Chara. "Flowey is my friend. He is my only friend, and I like it that way." She continued.

"Okay then. Whatever you say." Frisk said in response. She then got her coloring book to color in some pictures. Chara just went back to her room to watch T.V. She then saw the door open.

"Howdy!" She heard someone say. It was Flowey.

"Hey Flowey." She said.

"I heard about what happened at school, and I must say I am very disappointed. How could you let those kids ruin your fun? You were just having fun killing those stupid bugs. Who cares about bugs anyway." Said Flowey.

"I have no idea. People are weird." Chara said.

Flowey then went on the bed next to her. Chara put her arm around Flowey's flower pot. She then put it on her lap and stroked his petals. Flowey seemed to really enjoy it. It made him purr with enjoyment.

"Are you purring?" Chara asked Flowey.

"Maybe." Flowey responded.

"You're weird." Chara said.

"I know." Flowey said.

A few days later Chara's chest felt sore. She complained to Toriel about it.

"Where on your chest are you feeling sore, exactly?" Toriel asked.

Chara pointed to her nipples.

"My child, that just means you're growing." She said.

"Yeah, well, I don't think I'm supposed to be getting breasts yet."

Toriel then sighed and decided to take her to get a check up to see if everything is alright. However, there was actually something wrong with Chara. Her hormone levels were unusual for someone her age and it did appear that she was, in fact, developing breasts early. The doctor thought it was odd because it seemed almost as if she was having the symptoms of a pregnant woman. When the doctor told Toriel this she immediately went pale.

"Has your child ever menstruated before?" Asked the doctor.

"Well, no, I don't think so." Toriel said.

She then looked at Chara.

"Chara, tell me honestly, have you ever had your period before?"

Chara blushed. She remembered all the times she and Flowey had to buy pads for her when it was time. She sighed.

"Yes, I have. I've been keeping it a secret from you." She finally said.

"When did you first start your period?" The doctor asked.

"A few months ago." She said. "Around somewhere last June I think."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Toriel asked.

"Why should I have to tell you?" Chara responded.

"Has your child ever had any sexual activity?" The doctor asked.

Toriel felt herself get pale again. She remembered the time she walked in on Chara and Flowey having sex in their bedroom. She felt like she was about to throw up.

"Y-yes." Toriel said. She felt her ankles get weak. She was about to faint.

The doctor wrote down some notes. "Who had sex with your daughter?" He asked.

"His name is Flowey. Flowey the Flower. He is my biological son." Said Toriel, looking worried.

The doctor wrote down some more notes. "How old is he?" He asked.

Toriel tried remembering how old Asriel was before he died. He must've been about 8 years old, though that flower was the first to grow in the underground. He could technically be old enough to be Chara's great grandfather.

"He's about eight years old, I think." She said.

The doctor wrote down some more stuff. He was thinking about filing a police report against Flowey for rape, but now that he found out that he was around the same age as Chara, he didn't think it would be plausible. He only suggested to Toriel to make sure that she is careful when having him around other children and suggested to not let him alone with anyone since the chances of him doing that would be high. Toriel made sure to remember keep an eye out for any strange behavior with Flowey. As for Chara, the doctor suggested to give her a pregnancy test to make sure if she was really pregnant. Chara went to the bathroom to pee on one of the tests to see whether or not it was true. Both her and Toriel were hoping it would come out negative. The results came in. Chara was silent. She stared blankly at the test. Toriel then knocked on the door.

"Chara, is everything alright? What did the test say?" Toriel said.

Chara didn't answer. Toriel knocked on the door again.

"Chara, please open the door, my child." Toriel said again.

Chara then got up and opened the bathroom door and sat on the toilet again. Toriel opened the door and closed it behind her. Chara wiped herself, flushed the toilet and washed her hands. She left the bathroom. She knew exactly what Toriel's reaction would be. Toriel picked up the pregnancy test. When she looked at the results she fell to the floor. Toriel had fainted.

"Tori? Is everything alright?" Sans yelled

He got no answer. Sans then ran down the hall into the bathroom. He saw Toriel passed out on the floor.

"Oh my God!" Sans yelled.

He managed to get Toriel back up off of the floor and he carried her into her room, where she fell onto the bed. Sans found a Chinese fan in the room and started fanning her. She eventually woke up again, groaning as she got up. She rubbed the back of her head with her hand. She noticed a strange pain in the back of her head, almost as if something had hit her there or if she had fallen onto the floor somewhere and hit her head.

"What happened?" Toriel asked.

"Well, I was in the living room and I heard something fall," Sans said. "It came from the bathroom. To be honest, I was kinda confused as to why you were in the bathroom, considering that monsters don't really have to, you know, use the bathroom." He continued.

"Yeah, what would I be doing there?" Toriel asked.

She then saw Chara walking down the hall to somewhere. She appeared to be going to the bathroom.

"Well, is everything alright, Tori?" Sans asked Toriel with a bit of concern.

"Well, I remember Chara had to use the bathroom, I think she had to pee, I think she needed to pee one something, like a test of some sort. Like a...like a pregnancy test?"

Toriel then immediately remembered why she had fainted.

"Oh my God!" Toriel shouted.

"What is it?" Sans asked, appearing more worried.

He seemed kind of confused as to why she had mentioned a pregnancy test when talking about Chara. He could only assume the worst.

"Oh no, don't tell me." Sans thought to himself.

Toriel said: "Uh, well, I remember that me and Chara had come back from the doctor's appointment, a-and the doctor said something about her hormone levels being strange-like being that of a pregnant woman's. And then I had to get a test to make sure whether or not it was true, and then Chara went to the bathroom and peed on the test, and then I saw the test and..."

"Tori, Tori, slow down!" Sans said.

Toriel almost fainted again. She felt like she was about to vomit so she pointed at a small trashcan in her room. Sans hurried to bring it to her and she vomited in it.

"Okay, what is this you said about a pregnancy test?" Sans asked.

"I think it's still on the bathroom floor." Toriel said. She started getting a headache.

Sans immediately went to the bathroom. He was going to get to the bottom of this. But upon arrival, the test was gone. He then heard some shouting coming from Chara's room.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?!" He heard someone say. It sounded like Flowey.

"I mean, I'm pregnant! Look at the test." Chara said. "It was enough to make goat mom faint." She continued.

Flowey took the test. A plus sign meant positive and a negative sign meant negative. The test had a plus sign.

"You sure it's not broken?" Flowey asked.

"How could it be broken?" Chara asked. "If it is, then mom must've wasted her money then."

"Hey what is this I'm hearing about pregnancy?" Sans asked.

"None of your business." Chara replied.

"You know, if that test is broken, then I could just get you a new one." Sans said.

He, of coarse, kept his word and went on to go buy a new test, a better test. He came back with a new pregnancy test and gave it to Chara.

"Here, pee on this one instead," Sans said. "Two lines means pregnant, one line means not pregnant."

So Chara went to go take the second one. And wouldn't you know it, the test came out to be positive again.

"What?!" Chara yelled. "No, no, this can't be possible! S-Sans, are you sure that this test isn't broken too?"

"You seem to be just about as baffled as I am." He said.

"Just shut up and go buy me a new test!" Chara yelled at to Sans.

"Well, I knew you'd react this way, so that's why I bought another one."

He handed her the third test. Chara snatched it from his hand and peed on it, and again it came out as positive.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!" She asked.

"Hey, well if it is, then I guess the joke must be on me because I spent all that money buying all these pregnancy tests."

He handed her another one, and then another one, and another one, and another one. Chara kept taking test after test, until they were all gone. It was official. Chara was going to be a new mom. Sans left the bathroom and went back to Toriel's room. Chara stared at her last test, baffled at the thought of her being pregnant, and with Flowey's baby none the less. Flowey then entered the bathroom.

"Ch-Chara, is everything alright?" He asked softly.

Chara slowly turned her head toward him. She stared at him a bit and then threw the test away. She wiped herself, put her pants back, washed her hands and left the bathroom. She pushed Flowey out of the way so that she could go back to her room. She plopped onto her bed and hoped that it was all just a bad dream. But she knew that this was reality.

Flowey asked again, "Chara, is everything alrigh-"

Chara cut him off "Does it look like I'm alright?" She asked.

"Well, no. I guess not." Flowey said.

Chara sighed. "This is probably all your fault. If you would've remembered to pull out, then I wouldn't have gotten pregnant with yoru baby!" She said to him.

"My fault?! How is this my fault?!" Flowey responded. "You were the one that let me do this to you!"

"Oh, shut up!" Chara said. "You know you brought this all upon yourself. You couldn't help but go by your lustful instincts." She continued.

"Well you're the whore that let me do it." Flowey said.

"Whore? Did you just call me a whore? You're the whore, not me!" Chara said.

"Uh, well, I guess you got me there." Flowey said.

"Oh, so you agree with me that you're the one that fucked up." Chara said.

"Well no, I'm just agreeing with you that I'm a whore." Flowey said.

"How does that even make sense?" Chara said.

"Because I think about fucking Frisk sometimes, and one time I attempted to." Flowey said.

"Huh, well, I think about doing Frisk to, so I guess we both agree on something." Chara replied.

"That and the fact that I'm a whore." Flowey said.

"It's okay, we're both whores." Chara said.

"Oh so you agree." Flowey said.

"Agree on what?" Chara said.

"On the fact that you're a whore." Flowey said.

"Hmm, well," Chara sighed. "Fine, I guess you're right. B-but I'm right too you know!" Chara said.

"I know." Flowey replied.

Chara and Flowey then went to sleep. Chara was wondering what would happen now that she's going to be a mother. Who's going to take care of it? Will she put it up for adoption? Will she get an abortion? She doubted that the latter would happen since Toriel seemed to be the type of person who's against abortions. She assumed if she was going to have this baby then Toriel would most likely take care of it until she and Flowey would become of proper age to adopt their own child. She wondered if by then Flowey would become Asriel, since Alphys has been working on a way to turn Flowey back into Asriel. She wondered what Alphys' reaction to their baby would be. What about Undyne? Or Papyrus or Mettaton, or anybody else. What would it even look like? That thought almost gave her chills, but she hoped that it would look better than she would've imagined. Like a human baby, but with flower-like features. Perhaps it would have leaves for arms, maybe petals for hair. Who knows. All she could do is dream about her new baby, and how it would make her so proud. It would have the evilness of both hre father and mother. Her soul, perhaps, would be a bit of a combination of a human and a monster soul, it would've gotten the little bit of monster soul from her father, but perhaps not enough to effect it due to its father's lack of a soul. It would reak havoc and help its parents during the Genocide Run. It could possibly be the first child of a new generation. Perhaps Chara and Flowey could repopulate their new world. All of these beautiful thoughts were running through Chara's head. She loved it. She decided that she didn't mind the thought of having baby. She only hoped that everything would go according to plan. Meanwhile, Sans told Toriel the news, that it was official that Chara was indeed going to become a mother. Toriel knew that it was true and hoped that the baby wouldn't become awful like her parents. Sans suggested having Toriel take care of the baby to teach it good morals and to introduce her to more people (and monsters) who would agree with those morals. Toriel thought that that idea could work, but what if her evil behavior would be genetic? What if she couldn't learn to be nice no matter how much they taught her to? Toriel hoped that the baby's behovior would not be genetic and that if it would be raised properly then it wouldn't end up like its parents.

"I'm just more concerned with how the baby's gonna look!" Sans said. "What if it comes out ugly, like a mutant or something."

"I'm sure that won't happen." Toriel said. "Even if it doesn't look all that great, what would matter is whether or not it is evil." Toriel said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sans said. "After all, if I've learned anything from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, it's that ugliness isn't necessarily decribed by the outside, it's the inside that counts."

Toriel chuckled. She then went to sleep.

"I await the birth of the anti-Christ." Sans thought to himself. He thought this because he knew how evil Flowey and Chara were, and if they had a child then...well, it would probably be twice as evil as them. He hoped that this wouldn't happen. He then went to sleep. Sans then heard a vibrating noise. It was his phone. Papyrus was calling him. Sans then picked up the phone.

"Why are you calling me at like, twelve a.m. in the morning?" Sans said quietly to Papyrus.

"Uh, well, I was just concerned about you since you've been gone for a long time." Papyrus said.

"Dude, didn't I tell you that I was gonna go to Toriel's house?" Sans said.

"Oh, but, are you still there?" Papyrus asked Sans.

"Is this dude serious?" Sans thought to himself. "Well, to answer you're question, no I am not at Toriel's house. I'm on the moon, having a pretty good view of Earth right now." Sans jokingly said, but Papyrus, of coarse, thought he was being serious.

"Oh my gosh!" Papyrus exclaimed. He then looked at the moon. "Uh, don't worry Sans! I'll find a way to get you down from there!" Papyrus was thinking of a way to get Sans off of the moon. "Hmm..." He thought. "In order to get to the moon, I would have to go to outer space. But how would I do that?" He thought. He then came up with an idea. "I know! I'll build a rocket ship! Oh, but how am I going to do that?" He asked himself. "Wait, Alphys is a scientist. And some scientists could build rockets. That's it! I'll just go ask Alphys to build me a rocket ship so that I can go to the moon and save my brother!" He thought to himself. He then started walking to Alphys' house.

"Don't worry, brother! I'm coming to save you!" He said as he was running down the street.

"Uh, Pap, you do realize that I was joking, right?" Sans said.

Papyrus then stopped. "Oh...well, okay then."

He then started walking back home. It was at this moment that he realized that he forgot the way to Alphys' house. He and Sans then said goodbye to each other and hung up.

"Jesus Christ, this is worse than the time I told him that aliens were real." Sans thought to himself. He then went back to sleep.

Two months have gone by and Chara's stomach was starting to bulge. Some of the kids in Toriel's class mentioned it during recess. One kid joked about Chara being pregnant.

"Well, actually, I am pregnant!" She said.

All the kids gasped. "How is that even possible?" One kid asked.

"Well it's simple, you see babies are made when..." but Chara was then cut off by Toriel who called the kids back inside for class. Later on, Toriel said that they were going to go check up on the baby's heartbeat. Chara took Flowey with her so that they can both hear its heartbeat together. They went to a prenatal care clinic where the doctor checked the baby's heartbeat with a fetal Doppler. She put the gel on it and moved it around Chara's stomach until she found the heartbeat. When she did, Chara got excited. She giggled with excitement.

"Do you hear that?" She said. "My baby's heart is beating!"

Toriel felt happy for her, and strangely enough Flowey did too. He thought he'd have been more apathetic to this. A month went by and Chara's belly was bulging even more. She could barely fit into her shirts anymore. Toriel put Sans' jacket on her and took her to shop for some new shirts. Chara picked out shirts that appeared to be bigger versions of her regular shirts (green with a yellow stripe in the middle). Chara expected this to happen later in her pregnancy. It was the middle of her second trimester and Toriel was planning on having a baby shower for her. She was thinking about having it somewhere on Chara's sixth month of pregnancy, which would be next month. She made sure to tell everybody to get the gifts in advance so that they could all be prepared for the day of the shower. She even told Asgore, who was surprised when he found out that his first adopted daughter was going to be having a child of her own.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandpa!" He said. "Wait, a minute, who's the father again?" He asked.

"Flowey." Toriel responded.

"Wait, isn't Flowey technically our son?" Asgore asked.

"Yes." Said Toriel.

"So wait, if our son had sex with our adopted daughter, then isn't that technically incest?" Asgore asked.

"Well, I guess it is, but I doubt the baby will have any birth defects since they're not blood related. Anyway, don't forget to get the stuff for the baby, okay?" Toriel said.

"Alright, alright. I promise you I won't forget. Oh, but mught I ask, would you happen to know the gender of the baby?" Asgore said.

"Well, we were thinking of keeping it a surprise, so no. None of us know what the gender of the baby will be." Said Toriel.

Chara overheard Toriel who was on the phone with Asgore.

"I think it's going to be a girl!" said Chara.

"What if it's a boy?" Said Frisk.

"Oh shut up, Frisk. She's going to be a girl and you know it." Chara said.

"Yeah, but I think there might be a greater chance of it being a boy." Frisk said.

"Well, you're just an idiot that doesn't know anything about babies." Chara replied.

"Kids, please stop arguing about the baby's gender. We won't know for sure whether it'll be a boy or a girl until the day of its birth." Toriel said to Frisk and Chara.

"Just get gendr neutral stuff, okay? Like, perhaps baby clothes that are in the color green or yellow or white or anything like that." Toriel said to Asgore.

"Or you could just get some pink colored baby clothes because my baby's gonna be a girl!" Chara shouted so that Asgore can hear her over the phone.

"Chara!" Toriel shouted.

"Nevermind what she said, she really wants her baby to be a girl." She told Asgore.

"Okay, so do I just get girl stuff or-" Asgore said, but he was then cut off by Toriel.

"I said gender neutral stuff!" Toriel said. "We don't know if it could be a boy."

"Alright, alright. Gender neutral stuff it is." Asgore said. "Uh, what colors should I get again?" He asked, but Toriel had already hung up. He remembered that one of the colors she mentioned was green, so he decided to just get some green colored baby clothes or any other baby clothes that appeared to be gender neutral. Sans called his brother and told him about the baby shower.

"So wait, the human and the flower are having a child together?" Papyrus asked.

"For the literal fifth time, yes." He said.

"Oh my gosh! Wha-What kind of stuff should I get the baby? is it going to be a boy or a girl? Will it be a human or a flower? Or both? How would that even work?! Would I have to get the baby flower or plant stuff or-"

"Just get some regular baby stuff." Sans said to Papyrus.

"But do I get human baby stuff or flower baby stuff?" Papyrus asked.

"Human baby stuff." Sans said. "Do people even make stuff for young plants?"

"I don't know. They might." Papyrus said. "Anyway, what gender is the baby going to be?" He asked.

"Everybody's been asking that. We don't know." Sans said. "We're planning on keeping it a surprise. Though, Chara says she wants it to be a girl."

"Okay then, I'll just get girl stuff!" Papyrus said.

"Uh, well, what if it turns out to be a boy instead of a girl?" Sans asked Papyrus.

"Well, then I'll just get boy stuff!" Papyrus said.

"I think it'll be too late by then, Pap. I think it's best to just get gender neutral baby stuff." Sans said.

"Uh, well, okay then. Gender neutral baby stuff it is!" Papyrus said. He then hung up and went to go buy some baby stuff for Chara's new child. On his way to the store, he passed a bridal shop. He wondered if he should get a wedding dress for Chara in case she were to ever marry Flowey. He wondered if Flowey would make him best man. He started tearing up at the thought of Flowey and Chara getting married.

"It's so beautiful!" He cried. He then realized that he almost swurved into somebody's car. They honked their horn at him.

"Oh shit!" Papyrus thought. "Sorry!" He called out to them.

He went to Babys R Us to go get the baby stuff. While he was there, he saw Undyne and Alphys.

"Oh hi, Undyne! Hi Alphys! What brings you here?" He said to them.

"Oh, we heard that Chara was going to be having a baby." Said Undyne.

"Yeah! We came here to pick out some baby stuff we thought would be nice for the new baby." Said Alphys.

"Wait, you guys heard about the human's child too?" Papyrus questioned.

"Of coarse! Why else would we be in a baby store?" Asked Undyne. "Well, I mean me and Alphys were planning on having a kid some day, whether it be adopted or artificially inseminated, but that's not happening yet." She said.

"Y-yeah. Anyway, what are you going to get for the baby?" Alphys asked Papyrus.

"Oh, well I was thinking of getting him or her something gender neutral." He said.

"Like what?" Asked Undyne.

"Like, uh, something gender neutral?" Papyrus said.

"So, like, some gender neutral clothes? Or like, just a generic baby item like a stroller, or what exactly do you want to get them?" Undyne asked.

"Uh, well, I don't know." Papyrus said. "Sans told me to just get something gender neutral. Oh, and for humans." He continued.

"For humans?" Alphys asked.

"Oh, well, I asked Sans whether or not the baby was going to be a human or a flower and he told me to just get baby stuff for humans that was gender neutral." Papyrus answered. "They don't know whether or not the baby's going to be a boy or a girl, they're keeping it a surprise!"

"I see." Said Alphys.

"Wait, do they even make baby stuff for flowers? Or for plants in general?" Undyne asked.

"I have no idea." Papyrus said. "I'm guessing it would just be regular plant stuff, but for younger plants, like soil that's got a lot of nutrients in it or flower pots and watering cans and other stuff for plants, but smaller."

"Hmm, well they never really said whether or not it would be a more flower-like baby, but then again Sans did tell you to only get human baby stuff, so I'm guessing the baby would be more human like." Undyne said. "And even still, they already have plant stuff for Flowey, so they could always use it for the baby if it turns out it's a flower."

They then went to go look for some baby stuff to get.

"What do you think the baby will even look like?" Alphys said as she pushed the shopping cart.

"Probably ugly." Said Undyne. "I bet it'll look like some kind of human-flower hybrid monster! Like something that would've happened out of some kind of freak experiment gone wrong!" She continued. "A.K.A. Flowey and Chara doing you-know-what in bed, if you know what I mean." She whispered to Alphys.

Alphys blushed. She's stumbled across enough Undertale Rule 34 involving Flowey to know what that would probably look like.

"Well, I don't think the baby would look that bad." Alphys said. "I imagine the baby would look like a human, but maybe with flower-like abilities. Like, maybe they'll be able to shoot vines out of their hands, or be able to control plants." She continued. "I wonder if they'll be blonde." She imagined the baby would look like a human version of Flowey.

"Blonde? That would be interesting." Said Undyne.

"I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl." Said Alphys.

"I imagine it would be a boy." Undyne said.

"But what if it's a girl?" Alphys said.

"Ooh! What if it's both?" Papyrus said.

Undyne and Alphys both looked at Papyrus as if he had three eyes and two heads.

"How would that even be possible?" Undyne asked. "Oh God, hermaphrodite baby! Blech!" Undyne said.

"Well, technically speaking, flowers are hermaphrodites." Alphys said. Alphys of course knew about hermaphrodites because of all the hentai and doujinshi involving futanaris she's seen and read, though she did do research on hermaphrodites as well.

"So does that mean Flowey's a hermaphrodite then?" Undyne said.

"Um, well, I-I guess. B-but he identifies more as a male." Alphys said. "I told him about how flowers are hermaphrodites and he didn't seem very happy to hear that, but I always knew he identified more as a male."

"Could you imagine if Flowey identified more as a female?" Undyne said. She chuckled at the thought of that.

"Um, w-well, that would be kind of awkward wouldn't it?" Alphys said. "I mean, he was always m-more like a boy than, than a girl."

"Well, I always thought he might've had a gay side to him. I mean he kind of looks gay, and he sounds kind of gay too." Undyne said. "I always thought he might've secretly had the hots for Papyrus."

Papyrus then looked over at Undyne. He blushed after hearing what she just said.

"Um, well, that would be kind of weird, wouldn't it?" Papyrus said. "I mean, I never really liked him in that way, but...well...I mean it's obvious that he's moved on, if he's even had a crush on me. You know, with Chara, and they're going to be having a baby and..." Papyrus wondered if Flowey did have a crush on him. I mean, Flowey always enjoyed seeing him and wanted to be his best friend. He decided that he'd ask him when he goes to teh baby shower. Undyne, Alphys and Papyrus were then done picking out and paying for their baby stuff and so they went back to their cars and drove off back to their homes. As Papyrus drove back, he wondered what would happen if Flowey ditched Chara and went with him instead. What about their baby? Would he have to help take care of it too? He didn't mind the idea of having a child, but what would Chara think? Chara would be heartbroken. He knew what to do on the day of the baby shower. If it turns out that Flowey does still have feelings for him, then he will tell Flowey that he can't be in a relationship with him because he's already in one with Chara. But what if Chara was abusive? If that's the case then he would gladly accept Flowey as a boyfriend. But Chara didn't seem that abusive to Flowey, so he would most likely be happier with her than with Papyrus. He passed the bridal shop again, but this time he wondered what a wedding between him and Flowey would be like. Do they even make bridal gowns in his size? Or would he much rather wear a tuxedo instead? Should Papyrus be the one wearing a bridal gown? Or should he wear a tuxedo? Papyrus thought that Flowey would look pretty cute in a bride's dress. Papyrus wanted to stop thinking about this since Flowey was going to be having a child with someone else soon.

"He's already got a girl, he should be happy enough." He thought to himself.

Meanwhile Undyne was driving her car with Alphys in the passenger's seat next to her.

"Wait a minute, isn't Chara, like, eight years old?" Undyne asked Alphys.

"Um, well, yeah. I think." Alphys relpied.

"Oooh, Flowey's gonna get in huge trouble!" Undyne said. "That guy's gonna do big time in prison. You're not allowed to have sex with kids in this country." She continued. "I always knew that guy was a sick pedo."

"Um, well, technically it's not pedophilia since Flowey is actually Asriel and Asriel's a child." Alphys said.

"Oh. Well, okay then. It's still weird though." Said Undyne.

They parked their car in their driveway and took the bags of baby stuff out of their car.

"How do you think the baby's gonna be like when it's an adult?" Undyne asked.

"I don't know." Answered Alphys. "Maybe they'll be something cool when they grow up."

"Like a warrior princess? Or warrior prince if it's a boy?" Undyne asked.

"That would be interesting." Alphys said. "After all, he or she is technically of royal blood, so they could be like a prince or princess."

Undyne gasped at the thought she just got. "What if he or she becomes evil, like their parents?!"

"What if they're nice?" Alphys asked.

"What if their parents start to hate them because they're nice?!" Undyne exclaimed.

"That would be terrible!" Alphys said. "But I don't think Toriel would let that happen. If they abuse him or her then Toriel will surely come to the rescue. She'll adopt the baby and raise it as her own."

"I really hope they don't abuse their baby." Undyne says. "If they abuse their baby then I'll abuse them. See how they like it!"

They put the bags in a closet and marked on the calender when the baby shower will be. Meanwhile, Chara was in the living room watching TV on the couch. She felt little kicks coming from inside her womb. She gasped.

"It's kicking!" she said.

Flowey came over to feel the baby's kicks. He put his leaf on Chara's stomach. He felt a little bump kick his leaf.

"That's so cool!" He said.

He then felt more kicks on his leaf.

"The baby must be excited to see me." He said.

Frisk then came over to feel the baby's kicks.

"Aaaaw, that's so cute! Cute little baby kicks!" She said.

"I can't wait until she's born." Chara said.

Frisk looked at her.

"Or he." Chara said.

Frisk smiled and then walked away to do something else.

"I know it's going to be a girl, I can sense it." Chara said. "I also sense that some day she'll help us with our Genocide Run. She'll be twice as evil as us! She'll have your evil behavior and my evil behavior. We'll teach her that it's kill or be killed, and we'll make sure she knows it. I bet she'll make us very proud." She continued.

"Yes, I bet she will." Flowey said while rubbing Chara's stomach. "Just you wait, my little one. You will be the first child of a whole new generation. You will show everyone, that in this world, it's kill or be killed!" He said to the little baby in her womb. It kicked some more.

"I see you agree with me." Flowey said in response. "You must be very excited to see the new world, and I'm not talking about this one." He chuckled at the thought of his baby helping him kill everyone. What a lovely thought it was for him. He could just imagine him creating a whole new world full of genocide-run children, killing everyone and replacing them. They would all believe in Flowey's philosophy, "Kill or Be Killed". He hoped that his and Chara's dream would soon come true.

Four weeks later (Author's Note: the previous part took place in the middle of Chara's fifth month of pregnancy; to be more specific, it took place in the third week of that month), Chara was going to be having her first baby shower. Toriel was busy cleaning the place up and decorating it. She hung green, yellow and white streamers on the walls and put small groups of baloons of matching colors on top of them (Author's Note: It looked like this: . except in the colors I mentioned). She put a white table cloth on a long foldable table, which would be where the snacks would be. She put another table cloth on the dining room table, this time it was pale green. This would be where the cake would go. She had purposely left a large gap between some of the balloons with streamers since that would be where the baby shower cair would go. Sans and Papyrus would be coming in any minute now with the chair she ordered. The door then opened and in came Papyrus and Sans carrying the chair. They then put it right where the gap was. It was a large, white wicker chair with a white tulle on it with three green and yellow bows to hold it to the chair and green and yellow ribbons tied to the handles for decoration and a soft white seat (Author's Note: looked something like this: /wp-content/uploads/2014/10/20141025_ except with the colors I mentioned). Sans offered to help Toriel blow more balloons to help make the balloon arch, while papyrus went to go bck home. While Sans and Toriel were blowing the balloons, Frisk was drawing something on a piece of paper that she had folded in half. Chara went over to her.

"What are you drawing?" She asked.

"It's a surprise. Please go somewhere else so you don't get spoiled." Frisk said.

"Fine, okay then." Chara said and she went to her room where she lyed in bed and watched TV with Flowey until she felt like coming out again.

Sans tied the green and yellow balloons together, the two large stacks somewhat resembled baby bottles. To connect the two baby bottle-looking balloons together to form an arch, Toriel decided to use some pacifier balloons. Toriel had bought some ballons to make the pacifiers earlier. Toriel blew into the clear, white-spotted balloons with the yellow balloons inside them and tied the bottoms of them while Sans tied the little green balloons to them and arched the long green balloon and tied it to them to make the pacifire shape. When the were done, Sans realized that he forgot something: the stork decoration. He then called Papyrus to come back and to give him the stork. When Papyrus arrived, Sans was standing outside of the house. Papyrus handed him the large, wooden cut-out of a stork and Sans gently placed it onto the ground on the grass outside of the house. The stork was a cartoony, white stork that was wearing a blue hat with a white rectangle on it and a blue vest with a white shirt and a matching blue bowtie, and it was carrying a white bag in its mouth. Toriel wasn't mad about it looking like a boy decoration since it kind of looked like a postal worker. They then went back inside and Toriel was setting up the snack table. She put some large bowls on the table. She filled the bowls with different snacks, she filled one with Cheetos, one with potato chips, one with pretzels, one with Doritos, one with monster candy and one with plain tortilla chips with three smaller bowls around them filled with nacho cheese, salsa and guacamole. In the kitchen, she had finished making a butterscotch pie and some cupcakes, some were vanilla and some were chocolate. Some were decorated with green frosting and some had yellow frosting. She put the cupcakes on a cupcake holder and put it along with the butterscotch pie on the snack table. She then put some plates, napkins and a box of spoons and forks next to it. On the wall behind the snack table were the same streamers she used earlier, but with no ballons. Instead there was a decoration that was a long clear wire with some cut outs of white baby clothes that were hanging from it with little cut out clothes pins to make it look like they were hanging from a clothes wire. On the clothes were letters that spelled out "Baby Shower" (Author's Note: looked like the top left picture of this picture: . ). She didn't put any balloons on there so that it wouldn't look jarring. She then put some bottles of soda on the table as well as some plastic cups. She left some room on the table for the pizzas that she ordered. She then started mixing the batter for the cake. When she was done, she poured it into a circular pan and put it in the oven. She and Sans had sent some invitations to their friends for the baby shower. It was about to start soon. Frisk was finished making her baby shower card for Chara. She handed it to Toriel and asked what she thought of it.

"Aaaww, it's so cute and well drawn. I'm sure Chara would like it." She said.

"Thank you, mommy." Frisk said.

Toriel then put the card face down on the dining room table so that Chara would be surprised by it. Toriel then told Frisk to go take a shower and put on some good clothes for the baby shower and she went into Chara's room to tell her the same thing.

"Okay, mom." chara said.

Chara then went to the bathroom to go take a shower after Frisk.

"I guess that's what you call a baby shower." Sans said.

Chara then threw a plastic fork at Sans and told him to shut up. Toriel then told Chara that what she did was not very nice and that she should apologize. Chara sighed.

"Fine." She said. "I'm...I'm sorry, Sans." She hessitantly said.

She then washed up and put on her regular shirt and pants that she always weared.

"Are you really going to wear those boring old things?" Toriel said. "Here, wear this instead."

She handed Chara a frilly, white dress with ruffles and flower-shaped laces on it.

"I'm not wearing that." Chara said.

"Oh come on Chara, you'll look beautiful in it. Just try it on, please?" Toriel said.

But Chara kept refusing.

"Chara Dreemurr, you are going to wear this dress weather you like it or not!" Toriel shouted.

"I'm not wearing that stupid dress!" Chara said.

Toriel sighed. "Fine, I guess it's your party."

She sadly hung her head since she paid a somewhat large amount of money for that dress, but when Frisk offered to wear it instead she felt happy again. There was a knock at the door. Toriel opened it. It was Papyrus again.

"Greetings, Toriel! I am here for your adopted daughter's baby shower!" He said. He was holding a box with a bow and wrapping paper on it. It was a present. "Uh, where exactly do I put the presents, again?" He asked.

"Oh, just put it next to the chair." Toriel said.

"Okay! Uh, which chair?" papyrus asked.

Sans facepalmed. Toriel then told Papyrus that the presents would go next to the big, white chair that was under the balloon arch. Papyrus then put his gift on the floor next to the chair. More knocking came from the door, and this time Alphys and Undyne came with some boxes. One was very large while the other ones were smaller and medium sized. Next came Mettaton, then Napstablook, then Shyren, then Muffet, then some Temmies (including the Tem Shop Temmie) and then more and more monsters came in. Even Mad Dummy came. All of them with gifts for the new mother-to-be. Chara was sitting on her chair watching everyone socialize and give gifts to her. She really wanted to open them, but Toriel told her to wait until it was time. In the meantime, Toriel put on some movies on the television for the guests to see. The first movie she put on was Dumbo. Sans then make a joke to Chara telling her and Flowey to "look out for Mr. Stork."

"Ha ha ha, we will!" Flowey said.

Chara then looked out the window and looked at the cut-out stork decoration standing in front of their house. Toriel then announced that it was time to open the presents, but first she had to go get something. The "something" was the cake. She told everyone not to go into the kitchen since the cake was going to be a surprise. She then took the cake out of th kitchen and put it on the table. It was covered with green frosting with some white squiggles around it and yellow, horizontal stripes on the bottom. There were yellow flowers decorated with frosting on the cake too and on top of the cake was a little decal of a stork holding a white bag. Standing in front of the stork was a small girl with short brown hair and a green shirt with a yellow stripe on it and a smiling yellow flower next to her. They appeared to be Chara and Flowey. The girl had her arms out, like as if the stork was giving her the bag. Underneath them it said "For My Babies' Baby". The "babies" she was referring to were Chara and Flowey. For some reason Chara felt herself tear up and Flowey began feeling a feeling that he hasn't felt in a while; the feeling of being loved. He felt like giving his mother a hug, but the feeling went away faster than he could throw friendliness pellets. He then felt like he was going to cry, but not for the same reason Chara was. Chara was getting happy tears, Flowey was getting sad tears, because he wanted to get that feeling of being loved again. Flowey held back his tears, though, since he felt that it was probably a petty thing to cry over anyway. Frisk hugged Chara while she was crying and Chara hugged her back, this time harder than she had. Everyone said "Aaawww."

"You really like your cake, don't you?" Toriel asked Chara.

"Uh...Well..., as much as I don't want to admit it...YES! I LOVE IT!" Chara shouted out with glee. She then hugged her mother tightly, something Toriel never expected.

"Well I'm glad you like it." Toriel said.

Toriel then cut the cake and everyone got a slice. When the movie was finished, Undyne suggested to put on Mulan, since that was her favorite Disney movie, but Sans wanted to put on Juno instead since he fealt it would be more appropriate for the occasion. Everyone seemed to be able to draw the parallels between Juno and Chara, since they both got pregnant at young ages. After the last gift was given to Chara, Toriel said it was time to open the presents. Before Chara opened her presents, Toriel told Chara that there was something that she wanted to give her. It was a white sash that said "Mom to Be". She put it on Chara. She then put a flower crown made of golden flowers on her head as well. Chara felt a little stupid, but she rolled with it anyway since she didn't want to disappoint her mother, especilly after what she had made her. The cake was even chocolate flavored. Chara picked up a small box that was given to her from Shyren. She opened it and it was a Fisher-Price Ocean Wonders Aquarium. Chara turned it on and it made soothing music. She thought it was pretty cool. Next she opened Alphys' gifts. The first one she opened was had a rattle and a pacifier in it and the second one had some baby clothes in it. She then opened one of Undyne's gifts. The first one was a medium-sized dragon plushie. It was soft and green, and not very menacing. Undyne said that she had to get a cute dragon plushie instead of a more cool-looking one because Alphys told her to. The next gift was much larger. When Chara opened it up it was a baby stroller. It looked like a stereotypical baby stroller and it was black. Chara opened more gifts, which were various baby stuff, like a baby rocking chair from Burgerpants, some baby clothes from the Nice Cream guy, a rattle from a Froggit. Bratty and Catty gave her two baby leotards, one was green and one was white, both of them had a little flower on it and they also gave her two pairs of onsies for babies with little bear-like ears on them. One was yellow with white spots and the other was green with white spots. Bratty and Catty said that they picked those out because they were so cute and the flower ones reminded them of her because of Flowey.

"I bet your baby is gonna come out, like, super cute!" Catty said.

"Yup! I bet he or she'll have little flower petals and everything!" Bratty said.

Chara then opened up Mettaton's gift. It was a pink sparkly baby leotard with the letters "M.T.T." embroided onto the chest area.

"Uuh, thanks?" She said.

"No problem." Mettaton responded. "After all, I did make it myself."

"Yeah, we can tell." Flowey said.

She then opened Muffet's gift, which were a rattle, a pacifier and three baby leotards. One of the leotards was purple, one was black with what looked like a spider web on the side, and the other one looked like a miniature version of the outfit that she wears. The rattle was black and purple with pictures of spiders and webs on it in neat, little rows and the pacifier was purple with a black spider on it.

"Do you like it?" Muffet asked.

Chara and Flowey didn't know how to reply since they thought they looked a bit odd.

"Uuh, yeah, sure. They're great." Chara said.

Chara and Flowey whispered to each other for a bit and eventually agreed on keeping them since they could probably use them for Halloween for their baby.

She then opened Napstablook's gift, which were a small pillow and some blankets. When Chara went to hold them they fell apart in her hands.

"Oh. Sorry. I made them with my tears, I didn't mean for them to fall apart…" Napstablook said.

"N-no, it's ok." Chara said. Secretly she thought that Napstablook's gift to her was pathetic and she felt somewhat insulted that he had given her something so poorly made. Flowey felt the same way.

"It's okay, cousin. I brought this just in case that would happen." Mettaton said. He opened a box that had a small, white pillow in it along with some light blue blankets.

"Oh... Thanks…" Said Napstablook.

He then gave Chara the new pillow and blankets instead. Chara felt better now. She then opened the next gift. It was from a Temmie. It was an incubator.

"Uuhm?" Chara said confusedly.

"iT IZ a iNCUBATOR! sO tHAt U cAN waRM up ur bABBY!" the Temmie said. "i shud no becuz i am a proud parent of eg! aND eg need incoobaitORZ sO babby can hAtCH!" She continued.

"Ooookay then, uh, thanks I guess." Chara replied.

She then put the incubator to the side along with all the other presents she opened. Doggo then came with his present. It was a large, wooden box with holes in it. When Chara opened it, a small, white dog jumped out of the box and onto her lap. It licked her face with excitement.

"What the...? A dog?!" She said surprised.

"Babies love dogs!" Doggo said. "So that's why I gave you a dog for your baby." He continued.

"Um, thanks I guess?" Chara said.

The dog then licked Flowey's face.

"Yech! I hate dogs!" Flowey said as he was wiping the dog saliva off of his face.

Dogamy and Dogaressa came with their gift too. Dogamy's gift was a bag of puppy food and Dogaressa's gift was a teething toy for puppies. Greater and Lesser Dog gave her puppy stuff as well. Chara was a bit confused, but let it slide because they're dogs and she figured that they only gave her the dog stuff because they assumed that human babies were like dog babies. Either that or the puppy stuff was intended for the dog that Doggo gave her, which looked pretty young come to think of it, but still didn't seem to look like a puppy. She found out a few minutes later that she was right about the puppy stuff being for her baby and that the dog she was given was one year old (about seven human years old). She didn't seem amused, but Toriel told her to be greatful for all the gifts that was given to her because the monsters worked hard to get her those things. She still didn't seem impressed.

Chara then opened a present from the ficus licker. It had flower pots and gardening tools inside it.

"Uh, what's this? Gardening stuff?" She asked.

"Oh, well, I thought I'd get you all that just in case the baby came out as a flower." They said.

"Now that you think about it, what if the baby did come out a flower?" Snowdrake said.

"Now, now son, that'd be ridiculous! There's no way that the baby would come out a flower! It would obviously come out a human! I mean, we didn't spend all that money buying human baby things for Chara's little one for nothing now, did we?" Said Snowdrake's dad.

"Fl...ow...er?...Hu...man?….Ba...by?...Which...is...it?" Snowdrake's mother asked.

"That's a good question." Chilldrake asked.

"Yeah, what if the baby came out a flower?!" Skateboard Girl said.

"But what if it came out a human?" Fuku Fire said.

Everyone then started arguing over whether or not the baby would come out a human or a flower.

"It'll be a flower!" Doggo said.

"No, it'll be a human!" Dogamy said.

"Yeah Doggo, her baby will obviously be a human." Dogaressa said.

"You guys are wrong! It will come out a flower, just you wait!" Doggo said.

"You idiots! The baby's obviously gonna be a human!" Mad Dummy yelled at his two cousins.

"But think about it, Mad Dummy, what if the baby did come out a flower?" Mettaton replied.

"Y-yeah...what if it did come out a flower?" Napstablook said.

"Then you two just wasted your time making that silly outfit and those silly bed things for them!" Mad Dummy replied.

"Then I'll just make a new one then." Mettaton said.

Sans then told everyone to stop arguing over whether the baby will come out a human or a flower.

"Look, I know you guys are probably confused about this, but from what I know, babies are supposed to look like a mixture between their parents, so chances are the baby will appear more human-like, while at the same time having some flower-like features. So nobody wasted anything here." He said. "Now I think the real question is how will that baby even look? And what will its gender be?" Sans continued.

"I bet the baby will look ugly!" Undyne said. "There's no way that a flower-human baby could look good." She continued.

"N-now Undyne, I don't think that, that their baby would l-look ugly." Alphys said. "Like I said before, I bet that their baby will look beautiful, with blonde hair and plant-like abilities like shooting vines out of their hands, and maybe they could even turn into a flower at will!" She excitedly continued.

"Well, I still think their baby wouldn't look right." Undyne said.

Alphys sighed. She knew that she couldn't convince Undyne that their baby would look cool. Some of the monsters were debating on whether the baby would be normal or ugly and some of them were debating on what the gender of the baby would be, but they didn't want to make a huge fight like earlier because they didn't want to overwhelm Chara or Flowey. Chara looked at the ultrasound pictures that was taken of her little unborn baby. It appeared to be very human like, but with some little things around its head. She assumed they were supposed to be petals. She didn't like how people thought her baby would be ugly. She thought her baby would look beautiful, and to her the ultrasound pictures were proof.

"You sure our baby's gonna look right?" Flowey asked her.

"I'm sure." Chara said. "I mean, after all, she is part flower and flowers are supposed to look pretty, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Flowey said.

Frisk then came up to Chara.

"What do you want?" Chara asked Frisk.

"I just wanted to give you this." Frisk said.

She gave Chara a card that she made herself. Chara hoped that there would be money inside of it. On the front of the card said "For Chara". Chara opened it up. It was a picture of her and Flowey, and there was a little circle on Chara's stomach that showed the inside of her womb with the little baby in it. They looked happy, even the little baby inside of Chara looked happy. Above it said "I can't wait to see your baby!" Chara blushed and then closed the card. She scowled at Frisk.

"What, you don't like it?" Frisk asked.

"Y-yeah, sure, whatever." Chara said.

"You secretly like it don't you?" Frisk responded.

"Hmph." Chara said while crossing her arms and looking to the side. "Fine, I guess I kind of like your stupid card, or whatever." She said.

Frisk smiled and then walked away. She knew Chara liked the card, but she just didn't want to admit it. When the movie, Juno, was done, Sans put on Mulan so that Undyne could be happy. Meanwhile Chara kept stuffing her face with cake and the other foods that they had there. Toriel told her to try to control herself because other people would want to eat some of the food too, but Chara didn't seem to care. She seemed to use her pregnancy as an excuse to eat like a pig. Papyrus was sitting on the couch watching Mulan with his friends. He could've sworn there was something he was supposed to remember to do while at the baby shower, but he couldn't seem to remember what it was. He then looked at Chara and Flowey. Chara was petting Flowey's petals and Flowey seemed to be enjoying it. Papyrus thought it was cute seeing them so happy together. "Wouldn't it be so cute if they got married?" papyrus thought to himself. Married. That seemed to ring a bell for him for some reason. He then saw Chara open his gift to her. It was a rattle in the shape of a skull and bone.

"Really, Papyrus? A bone rattle?" Chara said while looking straight at him.

Papyrus then remembered that he needed to ask Flowey a question. A question that was supposed to be important, but what could it be? Something about marriage and Flowey and...wait a minute, what if Flowey had a crush on him before? Did he ever have any romantic interest in him? Papyrus needed to know this. For all he knew Chara's kindness to Flowey could've just been a facade in order to fool people into thinking that they were happy with each other, when in reality Chara could've been abusive to Flowey! Papyrus needed to get to the bottom of this. He then approached Chara and Flowey.

"Um, Ch-Chara?" Papyrus asked.

"Yes, Papyrus?" Chara said.

"Um, can I borrow Flowey for a little bit? Just to, have a private conversation with him." Papyrus said.

Chara sighed. "Sure, I guess you could. Flowey, do you want to have a private conversation with this guy?" She asked Flowey.

"Sure, anything for my best friend." Flowey said.

"Great!" Papyrus said.

He then picked up Flowey from Chara's lap and took him to a quiet area of the house that he knew nobody would bother them: the bathroom. He closed the bathroom door shut and locked it to make sure nobody would walk in on their conversation. He also went into the shower and closed the curtains as well. Flowey was confused.

"Hey, Flowey. I've been wanting to ask you this." Papyrus whispered.

Flowey seemed very interested in whatever Papyrus had to tell him. He wondered what it could possibly be.

"What is it, Papyrus?" Flowey asked him.

Papyrus looked nervous. "Um, well, you see…."

"Go on." Flowey said.

Papyrus didn't know if he wanted to ask Flowey about this any more, but he needed to know the truth. "Flowey, have you ever, well, liked me?" He asked.

"What? Of course I've liked you, Papyrus! Why would you ask that?" Flowey said.

"Yeah, but, I mean, have you ever, liked me liked me. Like, have you ever, had any romantic feelings about me?" He asked Flowey.

Flowey blushed. "Um, well, n-no. I mean, I've always liked you, but, as a friend, you know. W-why are you even asking this? I'm going to be a father soon and this is kind of an awkward thing to talk about right now." He said.

"Well, I was just wondering...how does Chara treat you? Does she treat you well?" Papyrus asked Flowey.

"Um, yeah she does. What would make you think otherwise?" Flowey asked Papyrus.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure, because, if she was abusive, then maybe you could…(sigh) nevermind…" Papyrus said sounding defeated.

"What is it, Papyrus?" Flowey said. "Do you have a crush on me and that's why you're asking this?" he continued.

Papyrus blushed. "What, no! Wh-why would I ever….I-I mean, w-we're just friends, and, and, and you know, you've already got someone…." He said.

It grew silent. Papyrus felt like an idiot. He didn't want Flowey to stop being his friend because he thought he was weird or something. "I gotta go." Papyrus said. He then put Flowey down and ran out of the bathroom.

"Papyrus, wait!" Flowey said as he went out of the bathroom.

Papyrus then sat back down on the couch and continued to watch the movie with his friends, as if nothing had happened. Flowey looked at Papyrus, he didn't want to talk to him about his feelings about him in front of his friends. He decided that he'd talk to Papyrus more after the baby shower was over. After the baby shower, Toriel cleaned everything up. She then asked Chara if she liked her presents.

"Yeah, they were okay I guess." She said.

Toriel sighed. "Well at least you have a lot of people who care about your baby." She said.

Chara then brushed her teeth and went to bet. Her feet felt kind of sore after she walked to her bed. She asked Flowey to massage her feet before she went to sleep. He then massaged her feet with his vines until she told him to stop. He then kissed Chara on the cheek and then kissed their baby by kissing Chara on the tummy. Chara then fell asleep, but as she was sleeping, Flowey snuck out to go see Papyrus. He went up to Papyrus' window.

"Papyrus." he whispered.

But papyrus wouldn't answer because he was sleeping. Flowey then knocked on his window.

"Papyrus!" he whispered a bit louder.

Papyrus then woke up from all the knocking.

"W-what is it?" He said. He looked out his window and saw Flowey.

"Oh hi Flowey!" he said. He then opened up the window to let Flowey in.

"Papyrus, I wanna talk to you about something." He said.

"Okay, what is is?" papyrus asked.

"Remember how earlier you asked me if I had crush on you? And how I asked you if the reason why you were asking that question was because you had a crush on me?" Flowey asked.

Papyrus blushed. "Um, m-maybe?"

"Well, I saw how you were reacting to when I asked that question, and I just wanna let you know that it's okay for you to feel that way about me." He said.

"R-really?" Papyrus said.

"Yeah. I mean, after all, I always kind of felt the same way about you too…" Flowey said.

Papyrus' whole face turned red. "W-what? Really? I thought you only liked me as a friend….oh! But what about Chara?" Papyrus said.

"She'll be fine. I still like her too. And she has similar feelings about Frisk." Flowey said. "Well, I have to go. I'll see you later Papyrus." Flowey then blew a kiss at papyrus as he left.

Papyrus fainted. "I can't believe he actually feels that way about me!" He thought to himself.

Flowey was snickering to himself. He was thinking about all the ways he could take advantage of Papyrus now that he thinks that he has feelings for him. He wondered if he could make Papyrus could give him some souls. He wondered how he could do it. He then went back into Chara's room and went to sleep.

Two months later, Chara felt tired of carrying the baby. She would always complain that she just wanted to push the thing out already. Sans said that she could've gotten an abortion, but the baby is too far into its development now. Chara sat down on the couch to watch some TV. She yelled for Flowey to massage her feel. "And can you get my back and shoulders too?" She said. Flowey massaged her feet, back and shoulders. Chara asked if she could take parenting classes, but Toriel said that she would take care of the baby for Chara and Flowey since they were too young to take care of a baby. Chara crossed her arms and pouted. "If I can carry a baby, I should be allowed to take care of one." She mumbled to herself.

A couple of weeks later….everything seemed normal at first. Chara came back from school that afternoon. As usual she was complaining about her feet hurting and Flowey came to massage her feet. Frisk then called Flowey to help her with something and Flowey reluctantly went. Flowey was helping Frisk with her math homework, when all of a sudden…."AAAAAAAAHHH!" Flowey and Frisk immediatley went into the living room to see what was wrong. Toriel and Sans rushed over to see what was wrong as well. "My child, what's wrong?" Toriel said, but then she immediately knew what the problem was. She looked down at Chara's pants and noticed that she had appeared to have wet herself. Her water was breaking. "Sans, stay here and take care of Frisk, I need to rush Chara to the hospital." Toriel ran and carried Chara to her car. Flowey came rushing toward them. Flowey sat in the back seat with Chara. Toriel stepped on the gas pedal as she drove as fast as she could without breaking the speed limit. Chara was breathing heavily as she felt her little infant's head tear through her vagina. Flowey was fanning her to help her with her breathing.

"Come on, deep breaths. Deep breaths, there you go. Just keep breathing nice and easy." He said calmly.

Chara treid as best as she could to breathe easily. She was rushed into the emergency room. They pushed her on a wheelchair to a birthing room. Toriel asked if it was ok for her to come in and watch her give birth to the baby. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Chara said. She laid down on the bed with her legs spread apart. She was in a lot of pain. Toriel asked the nurse to get her some epidural anesthesia to numb the pain she was having. She injected it into Chara's back. Chara couldn't feel the pain anymore. She pushed and she pushed and she pushed. Flowey offered to let her hold his leaf. When she did she squeezed his leaf so hard that she almost pulled it off. Toriel offered to let her hold her hand instead so that she wouldn't hurt Flowey. She grabbed Toriel's hand. "Push!" the doctor kept saying. "Push!" She said again. Chara screamed, and as she did the baby came rushing out of her birth canal. Amneyotic fluids spewed everywhere and the placenta came out as well. The little infant cried. The doctor cut the baby's embillical cord and cleaned it off. "It's a girl." The doctor said.

"See! I told you guys it would be a girl!" Chara said.

The doctor then put a diaper on the baby and swaddled it in a small, light green blanket. She handed the baby to the mother. The little baby's eyes slowly started to open. She saw her mother and father looming over her.

"Hi! Welcome to the world, little baby! I'm your mommy, Chara!" Chara said.

"Howdy! I'm your dad, Flowey!" Flowey said.

"I'm Toriel. I'm technically your grandma. I'll help take care of you." Said Toriel.

The baby looked like a human baby if it were wearing a flower costume. She had little leaves for arms and yellow petals around her face. She had her mother's eyes and cheeks. The back of her head was green and smooth with no hair and her face, along with the rest of her body, was the same skin color as Chara.

"Well? What are we gonna name her?" Flowey asked.

"Hmm, I don't know." Chara said. "How about, something that's like a mixture of both of our names. How about we name her, Flora."

"Flora? That sounds like a nice name. Flora it is."

From that day on her birth certificate would have the first name "Flora" on it. They took the baby home with them and placed her in a little crib. Toriel wound up the baby mobile she kept from when she had Asriel for the new baby. She let the small, white dog that resembled the Annoying Dog sniff the baby's spit-up rag so that it could get used to the baby's scent. Sans went to see the baby. He looked in the crib.

"Huh. It looks a lot better than I expected it to." He said.

"She's a girl and her name is Flora." Toriel said to Sans.

"Flora, eh? That's a nice name actually." He said.

Frisk then came in and asked if she could see the baby.

"Of course you can." Said Chara.

Frisk saw the little flower-human baby. "Aaww, it's so cute. Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"It's a girl." Chara said. "And her name is Flora."

"She's so cute." Frisk said. "And her name is pretty too."

"Thanks." Chara said.

Everyone then left to go do other things. Chara just stood there looking at her baby. Flora was asleep.

"Look at her sleeping." Chara said to Flowey.

"She's so beautiful." Flowey said. "What are we gonna do about Toriel? We can't have her raise the child. If she does, she may never learn how to be genocide-run." He said concernedly.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Chara said. "I was raised by Toriel for a bit, and yet here I am wanting to kill every living thing in sight...well, except for my little baby." She said.

Flowey and Chara knew that some day their child would make them proud. She will kill everybody, with the driving forces of both of her parents, she might as well be a killing machine. She will show everyone the true meaning of this world. And the best part is that nobody seems to be seeing it coming, though Sans seems a bit concerned. He thought about maybe if the baby would turn out like both of its parents. He shuddered at that thought. He told Toriel to make sure to teach her to be kind to others and to never kill anyone, because if she did learn to be nothing but a killing machine, their world could be in grave danger. Toriel understood what Sans said and would be sure to teach her how to be a pacifist like Frisk. Only time would tell whether or not Flora would become pacifist or genocide. We would have to see...


End file.
